


Fashion is in the eye of the beholder

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [40]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gay, Gen, Myrnin's still dressing in interesting clothing, but just sam talking about Myrnin's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: Yet another quick-write
Series: The Road Not Taken [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276





	Fashion is in the eye of the beholder

“Today’s outfit is presented to you by: I’m gay and have no fashion sense.”  
Myrnin blinked several times, mostly down at the cup he was currently holding, and then very slowly turned in his swivel chair. The turning caused the whole chair to squeak and he seemed to take an unusual amount of care in continuing to turn in place. When he was fully facing Samuel he allowed his eyebrows to raise and lightly said, his lips still touching the edge of the glass, "Hum?"  
He took the glass of blood away and set it down on a counter-top as he looked down at what he was wearing, "I highly protest your use of that word," he said coolly. "I do *to* have a fashion sense." He glanced away from the brightly colored paints with vertical stripes. Sam probably didn't even need to judge the rest of his outfit. It was just as insane.  
"I noticed," he said, rolling his eyes as he sat down on one of the other recliners. Myrnin wrinkled his nose and picked up the glass of blood again, draining some of it before commenting. "Why the play-by-play of my outfit anyway? One would almost believe you didn't like how I dressed."  
Sam snorted.


End file.
